


gasoline

by 404ISMISSING



Series: The Outsiders one shots [1]
Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Angst, Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, No Fluff, he think dally ded, imma be killed for this, lol jally depression, only that, sadness only, suffer, this is based off an edit i saw, uh, ya i have other fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404ISMISSING/pseuds/404ISMISSING
Summary: AU: The night of Dallys death, Johnny didn’t die, he just passed out. He woke up to the news of Dally passing away because of him and that pushed him over the edge, making him become tough just like Dally.edit credit (??): https://www.instagram.com/p/B60gYFwjLwu/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
Relationships: Johnny Cade & Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Series: The Outsiders one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119416
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh hi if youre here from wattpad, ily

Waking up to a hospital call saying your best friend would be okay and, even better, free to leave in a month is one thing. Waking up to a hospital call after you thought your best friend died and so your other friend got himself shot and killed was another thing.

For once Dallas Winston never got what he wanted, he had been dragged to the hospital before he could die. so now they had to friends in the hospital, again. thing's weren't looking up for them huh? Somehow, because of some book logic, Johnny's back was okay. maybe surgery did it. Some Soc's family was more than happy to pay for it. and their hospital bills, the murder was also proven as self defense, making Johnny not guilty. Bob's parents lost it at that and moved to California. yea, retail therapy will do that to you huh?

Ponyboy was at the hospital in records time, didnt bother telling anyone due to his excitement, Johnny was gonna be okay! if only they knew he actually wouldnt.  
Once the nurse pointed him in the right direction and left them alone Johnny greeted him, "Hey Pony,"  
"Johnny! God youre actually here and awake!- we thought- Dally thought- you were dead god-"  
"speaking of Dally- um where is he?" Johnny asked, breaking poor Ponys spirit, his eyes becoming glossy.  
"They didnt tell you, Johnny?" He asked, in a hushed tone.  
"what?" Johnny asked, confused and nervous, knowing this couldnt be good. he didnt expect what Pony was going to tell him though.  
"Johnny, Dally got himself shot. he couldnt take you- the thought of you, dying" Pony explained, "He's was in the hospital, in a coma. they're guessing it was drugs or maybe alcohol or how hard he hit his head. he um- he didn't make it. Johnny? Johnny are you okay??" But Johnny couldnt hear the other boy. there was a loud ringing in his ear, too loud, so loud. He stared at his hands, a hands of a murder, one of a murder who killed a boy only seventeen or eighteen because he tried to kill his best friend and who killed another on accident. another who Johnny truly loved, it seemed as if he had remembered all the good and bad times he and Dallas had right there an then as poor Ponyboy kept calling out to him, worried, after a while in disbelief he mumbled, "what?" that was the last time Johnny's eyes ever glowed. 

Getting out of the hospital was tough, Johnny refused to get help from anyone. It was clearer than the sky that Johnny had changed, Johnny had become tough just like Dallas winston had tried to keep him innocent. He'd lash out at everyone, almost, he even went as far to hit a poor doctor trying to help him. He quit that day. Coming home was harder. They would never see Johnny in his house, never again. Always in school, or in the lot. Four times Darry had found him where he killed the soc or where Dally had gone shot, just staring. Johnny yelled at him the whole way back to the curtis. 

But no one gave up on him, knowing he was just grieving, "it'll be over soon. he woke up to the news of Dallas being gone, you cant blame him." They'd all say, but days and weeks and a month passed and Johnny stayed the same. And before they knew it, he had to continue school.  
Obviously the raven haired boy was against it but not even his new personality could change it. Maybe he was scared, or maybe he just really hated everyone's guts. he always only seem to show the second one.

Once in school all eyes were on him, either people planning on jumping him or just talking bad. other had gained a fear of him, new looks and personality only making it worse. Him and Pony had most classes but one together, since Ponyboy was smart n all. No one really spoke to him though so it didnt matter to him. Until they had to split.

He just wanted class to be over, stupid history. Until the announcements came on, this class of all class they had to make a memorial speech for Bob? Of this day? wow. Apparently they have been doing it for the past month. whatever. suddenly all eyes were on Johnny.  
"Mr. Cade is there something you'd like to say to the class, youre mumbling." The teacher said, and he heard some kids mumbling, "yeah mr. cade," they mocked the teacher "admit his murder wasnt self defense." And Johnny had lost it, "Yeah, yeah i do!" Everyone sure was shocked, Johnny had never spoken up. not even when yelled at. "It's bullshit! You make a memorial for a rich criminal, just cause he's rich huh?" he scoffed rolling his eyes, "I bet if he had killed Ponyboy none of you wouldve killed, cause he aint rich! I bet if i had died none of you wouldve cared!"

"And what makes you think that?"  
"Oh, i dunno, maybe because Dally is dead. He's gone! and all i see is people saying he deserved it! Dally did not fucking deserve it!" And maybe it was cause Johnny had killed someone, maybe cause most of the class finally heard his voice for the first time, or maybe cause he cursed but the whole class went silent. "Mr. Winston was a criminal." The teacher said, breaking the silent and Johnny scoffed, "criminal, criminal yeah right,"  
"Mr. Winston was a criminal holding a gun to the police and they did-" The teacher said loudly, and shakily, "what they had to do. he had a gun Mr. Cade," He finished, quieter. Johnny looked at him in disbelief, almost desperate to make them feel bad, ALL of them for what happened to Dally.  
"He had a gun! Because he was scared! He was always scared here!" Johnny shouted, getting up and walking to the front, scaring the teacher to backing away, "He wouldnt have used a gun, he just wanted to make sure no one got to him that's all!" He yelled, he opened the door and walked out. The memorial shit was over. and Johnny had one thing in mind only, he was going to make sure they were ALL sorry for what happened to Dally. Because Johhny Cade blamed no one but himself.


End file.
